A Different Story
by Surroundedbythefandom
Summary: Two sisters wanting to do the right thing. Kajiu's taking the wrong life. Follow these two sisters as they fight for what they believe in, no matter the cost. Willing to risk everything for love and life itself. My co writer and I do not own Pacific Rim, the cover art or it's characters. Finished k M
1. Chapter 1

Hong Kong China. The place Marshal wanted us to meet. He apparently had a big plan to tell us. He just gave us plane tickets and said see you there. I had a slight feeling what this was all about, everyone in the program knew funds would be cut soon. The world's leaders were really pushing the whole wall idea. Cutting ourselves off will not fix the problem.

So here we are waiting near a helipad at the airport. I sat on top of my suitcase waiting. Rosie, my adopted sister, was half asleep while leaning against a wall. She had a thick brown coat draped over her, her deep auburn hair curled around the golden completion in her face. Sadly we had dressed for warmer weather. Rosie was the only one that was smart enough to wear pants in this rain. Her dark brown bomber jacket was on top of her white tank top, dark blue jeans and a pair of worn brown leather boots. I can see today she choose to go with the natural look when it came to make up. The gold and leather bracelets lightly hit each other, causing a light crisp sound almost barely audible against the hard rain. Her hair slightly curled around her long feather earrings.

I on the other hand have a drastically different look. My purple to teal hair waved around my light blue octopus earrings. I tapped my dark blue nails against the ripped fishnet tights I was wearing under my jean shorts. I glanced around as my leg bounced, making my black, blue and green neon high top nikes tap the concrete. My other hand lightly traced my silver octopus necklace. I had put on my "normal is boring" tank top. A dark cat eye liner made the paleness of my eyes stand out, and my dark plum lipstick framed my chattering teeth.

I had started pacing, waking Rosie. "Kat sit your tattooed ass down." At hearing this I smirked over at her and said," I don't want any tattoos on my ass thank you." I then continued pacing while tracing my kaiju tattoos.

Rosie saw this movement and frowned. She stood from her place and walked over to me. Next thing I know I was pulled into a strong hug. "I know we'll never get him back."

The he we were talking about was Rosie's blood brother, Alec. He was the best brother I could have asked for. Even if he was a little annoying.

Alec was killed by a kaiju a month ago. It wasn't even that long ago that Alec died, the memory still fresh in our minds. That kaiju was code named 'KRAKATOA', a huge beast that had one special ability, covering itself in toxic acid. That day over 9 thousand people died, along with our brother.

Rosie and I just stood in the rain remembering long lost memories of our brother. It was the sound of buzzing copper blades that knocked us out of our stupor. We turned to the copper holding our bags and not waiting for the cue to get in.

Once we boarded i looked over to our fearless leader.

"Hey Marshall."

"Girls, it's been awhile."

Rosie then chuckled. "What missing us after two years?"

Marshall looked out the window and sighed. He then rubbed his forehead and said,"I only wish it was under better circumstances."

A look of concern flashed over my face. "What do you mean Marshall?"

Marshall then looked up at the two of us. "We will talk about it when we get to the Shatterdome."

I then nodded and looked over at Rosie who was blushing and refusing to look across the seat from her. 'Does Rosie have a crush?' A smirk flashed over my face and i leaned toward the cause of her blush.

"What's your name?"

"Raleigh Becket"

Now this 'Raleigh Becket' is quite the tall glass of water if I do say so myself. The sandy blonde hair against his golden skin, as well as the swimmers build, would make even Adonis reevaluate himself.

I gave a slight laugh and reached over to shake his hand.

"It's been awhile Raleigh."

Rosie looked at me in shock.

"You know him already?"

"Yeah I did three tours with him before you became my copilot"

Rosie turned toward the window and watched the city fly by.

Turning to her I noticed the slight flush of her cheeks, as well as her breath speeding up.

I then turned to Raleigh and noticed he was sharing the same symptoms.

Laughing softly and relaxing in my seat, I closed my eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

When we landed I woke up, turning to Rosie, only to see her staring at Raleigh.

After having a light stretch I jumped out of the helicopter and yelled," Ok love birds, break it up it's time for us to go."

They jumped then both proceeded to follow me to the shatterdome doors.

Apparently I was too busy admiring my surroundings to notice someone walking the same way as me. It wasn't till I heard the yell of pain and the sound of wood hitting concret. I looked down and noticed I had ran into a poor man with a cane.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I reached down and helped him up.

"Oh yes it's quite alright, thank you for asking." He had a slightly groggy voice, like one who talks a lot.

As I reached down to grab his cane I introduced myself.

"My name is Katharine but you can call me kat."

"Well hello miss Katharine, my name is Dr. Gottlieb"

I stood and handed his cane to him.

"Doctor? What's a doctor doing in the shatterdome?"

"Oh well I'm head of the Kaiju response research team."

We both started walking toward the shatterdome doors, and continued talking.

I stared wide eyed at Kat and shook my head. Leave it to my big sister to run into an old man. I cracked a small smile and continued walking half ass observing the shatterdome. My smile widened when I saw my old college friend. "NEWT!" I squealed in delight clasping the slightly taller brunette in a hug. His chocolate brown hair stood at odd angles on top of his head, the light stubble on his chin told me he'd been up far too long, and his wire rimmed glasses covered his hazel eyes I loved so much. "What's new my favorite nerd buddy?"

"Studying the advanced powers of the Kaiju!" He said laughing. I laughed with him until I heard it fade out. Looking at Newt I followed his gaze to see Kat blushing back at him. I playfully shoved my old friend in her direction and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Newton likes Katharine." I sing songed in his ear. A crimson blush hit his cheeks before he shuffled over to talk to her. Newt walked with Kat off to God knows where and I walked quickly to the now open elevator. I leaned back against a wall and sighed. I started to relax until I heard a deep chuckle behind me. Spinning on my heel I looked up to see Raleigh smirking down at me. "I am so sorry." I say taking a step backward.

"It's fine, I didn't mind you pressed against me." Raleigh said his smirk growing. I blushed cherry red and looked down at my feet. I wasn't usually this nervous, normally I could flirt my way through just about anything and be fine. Something about Raleigh threw me off. I didn't know if it was his comforting vibe or the faint hint of pain lingering behind his eyes but his very presence rattled me. "Gonna stare all day?"

"If God didn't want me to stare he wouldn't have made you perfect." I said quickly clamping a hand over my mouth. I silently cursed myself for speaking as I heard him laugh again. Blushing brighter I turned away from him only to be pulled against his chest. From the corner of my eye I saw his head lower to level with mine and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Then I guess that means I can stare back?"

"If you don't mind the consequences Mr. Becket." I say, my normal flirty nature slowly coming back to me. He pressed his lips to just behind my ear and I realized I could be starting something I couldn't finish.

"I don't mind if you don't." He whispered huskily in my ear. I hummed in approval and turned to kiss his cheek. Raleigh turned his head last second and our lips connected. Gasping I felt him kiss back until I was pinned to the elevator wall breathless. Before he pulled away Marshall got in and chuckled. "Sorry Marshall."

"Sorry sir." I mumbled hiding my face behind my hair.

"Don't maul my niece Becket, her father would kill me. Regardless of how grown up she believes herself to be." Marshall said before an awkward silence settled in the elevator. It stopped a few floors down and we all got off. Raleigh and I headed in one direction and Marshall in another.

"So you're his niece huh?" Raleigh teased. I playfully shoved him but nodded.

"Comes in handy some days."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt and I followed Dr. Gottlieb towards the kaiju research lab. All the while we were talking about the latest kaiju attack.

"Did you see how easy the kaiju went through the wall? You'd think governments would change their minds on building it." Newt looked at the floor in thought at my words.

"Well maybe they think that it would be better to hide instead of fight, seems to me that they are cowards."

"Well that we can agree on" we shared a small laugh and walked into the lab.

In the lab all sorts of Kaiju parts were lying around, pieces on tables, in cases in the wall.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're asking whether it's an kaiju brain then yes it is."

I moves closer to the glass case and lightly rested my hand upon it. I nearly screamed when it reached a tentacle to touch the glass on the other side of the glass. I quickly moved my hand away and Newt laughed at me, I threw a light glare towards him.

"So you couldn't warn me about it actually being able to move?"

Newt just stood there chuckling at me and hiding his smile behind his hand. He shook his head and stepped closer to me.

"I wouldn't put you in any danger. Sweetheart you were completely safe here."

He leaned closer to me to the point where i could feel his breath on my lips. I looked up at him and leaned closer to him.

"You know what?" I barely brushed my lips against his, I could feel him take a breath in.

"What?" He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer.

"We both know I'm the one who does the protecting around here."

Newt just gave a husky chuckle and pressed me against him.

"You can protect me anytime. Babe."

He smashed his lips into mine with such passion all I could do is gasp and try to hold on. We stayed like that until he wanted more than just a kiss, he shoved me against the tank and started sucking and biting down my neck.

"Newt! Oh god..."

As he slowly started going down my neck towards my chest we heard a gasp. We both jumped and turned towards the door to see Rosie and Raleigh, standing there and watching.

"And I thought we were bad in the elevator." I scoffed looking at Raleigh. He chuckled as Newt and Kat turned bright red. I smirked at my sister and wiggled my eyebrows. Raleigh wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt a small blush start in my cheeks.

"What happened in the elevator?" Newt asked surprise covering his embarrassment. I coughed to cover my smile and looked away. Raleigh tensed slightly and when I looked up at him he was blushing brightly.

"I may or may not have made out with Raleigh right before Marshall got in." I said flashing Newt an innocent smile. Kat quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "At least I wasn't halfway to sleeping with him."

"Only because Marshall walked in." Kat teased. I smiled thankful for her knowing my lighthearted nature. Newt's eyes widened in concern and I winked at him. "What brings you to the lab?"

"Well Raleigh and I were just about to eat if you'd care to join the club?" I slid an arm around Raleigh's waist and put my other hand in my back pocket. Kat looked over at Newt who nodded an agreement. I smiled and nodded towards the cafeteria before leading our mini caravan there.

When we walked into the cafeteria the sounds of plates and talking filled the room, we could hear people laughing and just having a light hearted time. Raleigh and Newt went to go and grab all the food as Rose and I went out to hunt for a spot to sit.

"Who knew this place would be so full, our old shatterdome didn't even have anywhere close to this amount of people in it."

I looked over at Rose as she said this and responded with.

"Well considering they're shutting down the program it makes sense to let people go, those who are trying to stick it out with us all moved to here to run this shatterdome."

She nodded and we continued to look for a table for our group.

When we finally find one we sit down, there are already two people sitting at the table with bright blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced at the far end of the table and turned to look anywhere but there. Kat made a face at me and I shook my head. Newt sat next to Kat and across from me. He glanced down the table and his eyebrows shot up. "That's not-"

"Yes."

"I thought he-"

"Newt I swear to whatever God you believe in I will end you my friend if you don't shut it." I threatened glaring across the table. He shut his mouth earning me another look from Kat. Raleigh sat next to me and exchanged glances with Kat. "Whatever it is don-"

"Hello, I'm Kat Pentecost. That's my sister Rosie, Geiszler, and Raleigh Becket." Kat says smiling down at the other end of the table. I mentally curse at her before giving a polite wave.

"Pentecost? Like the Marshall?" Chucks familiar baritone rings out across the table. Kat nods still being polite.

"Excuse my son, Herc Hansen." Herc says standing to shake hands with Kat. I immediately think of escape plans so I can avoid the situation. However with my luck I end up shaking his hand with a polite smile. Herc's eyebrows furrowed in confusion a moment before turning back to face Chuck. "Chuck don't be rude introduce yourself."

"Alright." Chuck says. I can hear the irritation in his voice and that was never good news. He stood and walked to Kat shaking her hand and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch. He made his way around to Newt and Raleigh before he stopped in front of me. "Rose? Since when are you a Jäger pilot?"

"A few years actually. Couldn't leave you all the fun." I say awkwardly trying to avoid the tension. Chuck flashes me his infamous smirk and I shake my head. "Don't start with me Hansen."

"I'm not startin' anything." He protests. I sit down and start eating to avoid this conversation. Raleigh and Chuck are looking at me intently with varying levels of confusion. "Why are you so tense? You used to be more fun."

"No I used to tolerate your shit. I grew up Chuck though I can see you haven't." I mumbled between bites. Raleigh stifles a laugh earning a glare from Chuck.

"You think that's funny?" Chuck asks angrily. Raleigh nods.

Herc and I had decided that's enough. So he walked over to his son and grabbed his arm, while i walked over to Rosie and placed a soft hand on her shoulder

"Herc grab your boy, if he's not ready to play with others, then he has to shut it."

"Chuck come on you're gonna start a fight over nothing?"

Chuck then shook off his dad and stomped away. Then over the loud speaker we heard.

"KAT AND Rosie PENTECOST, RALEIGH BECKET HEAD TO MEETING ROOM 17 IMMEDIATELY."

"Well can't ignore orders, comon guys."

The three of us stood up and started walking to the mess halls large doors. We continued down a labyrinth of hallways to the meeting rooms. When we walked in we saw Marshall, who was sitting there waiting for us.

"Hey Marshall what's up."

He let out a long sigh, and slouched in his chair. I have known this man for years, and only once has he been like this, when our brother Alec died…

"Please take a seat please."

We all sat in the chairs across from him, I threw a concerned look to Rosie that she mirrored.

"I just finished speaking with the world council, and they want to bring an old restored jegher out of retirement."

"How is that a bad thing? You're acting like its the worse thing ever."

"They have decided on who they want to pilot it."

"Oh are we gonna let some pilots around?"

"Kat… They've decided Rosie and Raleigh will pilot it."

This stopped my heart, my baby sister wasn't going to be my co-pilot anymore. I zoned out, faintly as if far away I could hear Raleigh and Rosie arguing with Marshall. If Rosie is being paired with Raleigh, what will happen to me, will I be forced to retire? Am I kicked out of the program?

"No offense to Raleigh but I only pilot with Kat. You know that. Council decision or not I don't pilot without her." I said standing in frustration. Marshall looked at me and sighed. I knew he'd give me some long lecture about responsibility. "Don't even."

"Rosie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable I mean we've only known each other, what, a day." Raleigh said looking at me concerned. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly.

"What happens to Kat? If she's not my copilot what's she going to be doing all day?" I asked calming down enough to sit. Marshall folded his hands on the desk and looked at Kat and I intently.

"She is going to help Newt in the lab. They seem to understand each other well and that's very important when dealing with biologists." Marshall said solemnly. I nodded and looked at Kat unsure of how she would handle this. I blew out a sigh of relief and stood back up.

"If Kat's cool with her new position I'll pilot with Raleigh. But the second Kat tells me she's not feeling this new arrangement I'm out." I said crossing my arms. Marshall nodded and we all turned to Kat. "What do you say sis?"


	4. Chapter 4

I had stopped breathing for a second. But for that one second it was like time had stopped. During this pause in time my brain was running laps trying to process what was going on.

'A lab tech? They want me to be a fucking lab tech?! No Kat calm down. Think what's best for Rosie. What would she want? She's more than ready to get a new co-pilot, she strong enough to handle it. But am I ready to give up what I've been training for for years? To give up what my greatest achievement? No I can't be selfish Rosie deserves to be able to be a pilot for as long as she can, she's worked hard for it. And I can't be a lab tech, Rosie was the one that went to college she's the smart one, not me. I don't know anything about kaiju science, there's nothing I can contribute. I guess the world leaders didn't want me as a fighter anymore…'

My expression turned from one of shock to a solemn look, I looked up at Marshal and said.

"I'm fine with it, Rosie needs to progress in her training. I won't get in the way of that. I only have one request, I can't assist in the lab I would be of no use, place me in engineering. At least that's something I know how to do."

I gave them a fake smile and stood up. I couldn't say anymore other wise I would choke on the sadness building in my throat. All the years I spent away from my family, the times I could have spent with my parents, with Rosie, with Alec…. It was all coming back in that moment, hitting me like a truck strength in my chest. I gave Marshall a quick nod and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. One I was out of hearing range I started running. I kept running I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, because I knew if I did I would break.

I watched as my best friend and older sister left Marshal's office. Sighing I looked back to Marshall and Raleigh. "Well since that's settled, merging?" I asked standing. Marshall nodded and lead Raleigh and I to the loading dock. I suited up and took the left side. "Do you mind being right?"

"Not at all." Raleigh said standing on the opposite platform. I sighed to myself and pulled on my helmet and waited for the impending flood of memories. The first were Raleighs. I watched in horror as his older brother was yanked from him and felt his despair as my own. Other memories trickled by leaving less of an impression. When we finally reached my own memories I felt Raleigh flinch as the memory of my first Jager sim ran through. I'd rejected my partner in less than two seconds and feared I would do so every time. Then memories flowed until we hit my brothers funeral. I was more angry than grief stricken, and could feel the tension start up in my shoulders. "It's okay to be angry just don't try to change what happened." I heard Raleigh's voice drift off in my direction.

Eventually I stopped running, no more energy to spare. Tears were running down my face, I just sat there curled up into a ball, crying my soul out. My sister, my best friend, was going to have a new partner. I can only hope that Reighly can handle all her pent up emotions.

I just sat there for what seemed like hours, I had no more tears to spare. I wiped off my face, and shakily got up.

"I need a fucking drink…"

I walked out of the base and made my way to the nearest bar. When I got there I ordered a bottle of the hardest stuff they had. I sat there the rest of the night nursing that bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

We successfully completed the sim and ran through the usual tests to make sure we were fully synced to the Jäger. When we'd finished I smiled at Raleigh before starting towards my room. I'd gotten a good ways down the hall when I heard hurried steps and felt arms wrap around my waist. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" I heard Raleigh's familiar tone whisper in my ear. I giggled and looked up at the taller man.

"To my room, I need a nap after all that." I said honestly. Raleigh nodded and kissed my forehead. Smiling slightly I poked his cheek and started back down the hall.

"I'm sorry you had to relive all of that again." He said walking in time with me. I shrugged and reached a hand out to hold his.

"It's cool, I'm sorry you lost your brother. It seems big brothers are only meant to be with us for a little while." I said flashing him a sad smile.

When the time came for last call I stumbled out of the bar. Continuing down the street, I kept tripping and bumping into people, until I walked into some random shop.

I leaned against what I assumed was a glass case when this slime of a man walked in from the back, two tall men following behind him. He seemed startled to see me standing there, then as to calm himself he put on a phoney smile and walked over to me.

Then someone ran in, he looked vaguely familiar. The slimey man jumped again and started speaking some nonsense about kaiju powder. I stumbled and bumped into our new guest, they caught me and let out a shocked gasp.

"Kat? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing with your sister?"

I violently shook my head, leaning my weight onto him.

"Newt? What are you doing here?... Anyway I was replaced…."

"What?! Why? Your one of their best pilots!"

"They wanted Rosie to continue her training and they thought I was in the way of that… Anyway it's fine. Why are you here?"

"Oh I need a Kaiju brain."

"But don't they die?"

"Yea the main brain does but they have a second one to help them move around.

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

All of a sudden a small slimy man approached us, gesturing to follow him. He pulled on a jar on the shelf of the bookcase, it then swung open like a door. We followed him, Newt was running around the room pointing out various Kaiju parts, when we were in front of a white haired man.

"I heard you were looking for a kaiju brain, and I know where you can get one."

I sighed contentedly after I stepped out of the shower. Drying off I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a bra. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My mind wander awhile until I heard a faint knock on my door. I sat up and cocked my head to the side. Not expecting visitors I hopped up and swung the heavy door open. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Herc and I snatched a spare t shirt off of my desk. Slipping it over my head quickly I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Yes?" I asked still flustered. He gave me a sad smile and I folded my arms.

"I uh heard you and your sister got split up for the new jaeger. I wanted to give you both a few words of encouragement but I can't find her anywhere so I'll be quick with yours so you can go back to relaxing. It's going to be rough the first few times you pilot without each other but just because you don't pilot together doesn't make you any less important to each other." He nodded at the end and I smiled at him. I pulled the older man into a quick hug and grinned wider.

"Thanks Herc. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to tell Kat when I find her. It's funny to think Chuck's your son and he acts like the total opposite of you." I said folding my arms across my chest. Herc let out a light chuckle and shook his head.

"If you can believe it I used to act like that. Then my wife told me to cut it out or she wasn't going to marry me. You'd be surprised at what someone will do for love." He chuckled and shook his head. I laughed lightheartedly and waved goodnight as he retreated down the hall. I started to close the door when I saw Chuck coming down the hall seemingly making a b line for me. He stopped a few feet in front of my door.

"Well isn't everyone full of surprises today?" I asked crossing my arms. Chuck's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped closer. "What do you need Chuck? I'd like to get some kind of sleep before I gotta suffer training."

"I heard you're piloting with Becket." He said in a clipped tone. My eyebrows shot up and I couldn't stop the amused chuckle that escaped my lips. I doubled over with the force of my laughter, and when I finally gained composure I had to wipe tears from my eyes. "This isn't a joke Rosie! Are you piloting with him?"

"Oh you're serious." I said eyebrows shooting up in surprise. I cleared my throat and grabbed the back of my neck. "Well yeah I am. What's it to you Chuck? I haven't seen or talked to you in like five or six years what I do is none of your business anymore." I shot him an apologetic look but said nothing else.

"What's it to me? I tried to get you to pilot with me when you were studying in Australia and you shot me down every time. And that's after we started dating. You said the merging process was too personal so you'd never be a pilot. Now you've known pretty boy for all of what a day? But you can pilot with him just fine." He said anger growing behind his familiar eyes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Chuck laughed bitterly and I looked up to see him shaking his head. "Is it too personal or did you just not trust me enough?"

"Chuck I'm not exactly thrilled Raleigh knows that much about me but I was told I'm piloting with him. Sorry I didn't decide to pilot with you but I didn't exactly pick him either. I was happy to only have my sister that deep into my brain but I guess shit changes doesn't it." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Chuck's eyes widened at the end of my speech. It echoed his words from our last argument and I closed my door. I sat behind it and tried to find my happy place. Hopefully Kat wasn't having as rough of a night.


	6. Chapter 6

While Newt and our new black market friend were talking about the brain, the city's alarms went off.

"Uhh what is that….?"

Newt looked around frantically, while everyone in the room focused on packing up.

"That's the Kaiju alarm, everyone get to the bunker."

Chau rushed people out of the room, collecting anything that would fetch a price.

Newt wrapped his arm around my waist and started following Chau.

" And where do you think you two are going?"

" We're following you you're the one that said you had a bunker so we want to come with you. "

" Oh I don't think so I'm afraid you're going to have to go to a public shelter."

Chau's armed muscle forced us out of the shop. I was looking around trying to find any bunkers that were near us.

" Come on Newt we have to hurry up we don't have much time before the Kaiju reaches the city, and we won't want to be around here when it does."

" Shouldn't the Jeghers be there in time to avoid any damage to the city."

" You never know with these things he ate your stick time to prepare and get ready for battle and we don't know what kind Kaiju were going to be fighting."

I dragged Newt after me following the signs that directed to a Kaiju bunker, we barely made it before the doors closed. Now all we had to do was wait.

I snapped my head up at the sound of the alarm and bolted from my room to the jaegers. On the way I found Raleigh who ran with me. We stopped at the loading docks and suited up quickly before getting in Gypsee. We synced quickly and waited for instructions. When none came we assumed the other pilots had handled it and started the tedious task of unsuiting. I had my suit unzipped halfway when a power outage knocked out central communication. "This has never happened." I said looking over at Raleigh. He looked at me concerned before closing his own suit up as I did the same. We deployed and in almost no time at all had reached where the others were being attacked.

"Alright remember we have to work together or this won't work." He said glancing over at me. I rolled my eyes and we started fighting one of the kaiju. An old shipping tanker was near at hand and Raleigh used it like a sword to slash the beast in front of us. We sustained some damage as we were thrown into the city.

After the battle I was completely sober. Helping people out of the bunker that was breached.

"Newt I have to head back to base, you stay safe ok?"

He looked at me startled.

"Wait you're not coming with me?"

"I have to get back we lost two jaegers, and I have to see if I can help."

He nodded.

"Hey after all this is over wanna go out for dinner?"

I let out a soft laugh.

"Really of all times to ask, now is when you choose."

"Hey better late than ever."

Laughing as he pulled me close.

"So what will it be? I know this great sushi place down the street, hopefully it's still there."

"Yea I would love to go out to dinner with you."

He picked me up and twirled me around. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'll see you later."

"Yea be careful drifting with the Kaijus who knows what's in there minds."

"Yea yea I will."

I made my way through the carnage and back to the shatterdome.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face glad that was over. When I made it back to my room I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I could feel the tension in my shoulders leave as the hot water hit me and relaxed considerably. When I got out I threw on some pajamas and walked towards my bed only to hear a knock on my door. I let out a sigh of protest before opening the heavy piece of steal. "Unless someone's dying I don't care right now." I muttered before looking at the whoever knocked. Much to my surprise it was Marshall. "Can this wait till morning?"

"No it can't, your sister hasn't been seen since before the kaiju attack." He said in his no nonsense tone. My eyes widened considerably and I pushed past him before running to her room assignment and knocking loudly. When I didn't get a response I bolted across the dome towards the lab. Newt wasn't present and neither was Kat. Panic started setting in as I ran through the compound looking for her. I was about to give in to a panic attack when I saw her walk through the main entrance.

"Jesus fucking Christ Kat you almost gave me heart failure where were you?"

I was covered in soot and dirt, and bleeding from several small cuts on my body. I hung my head at hearing the worry in her voice.

"I went to the city."

"Yea no kidding, you look like shit, what happened?"

"I just needed to get out. Anyway I ran into Newt and we ended up having to make shelter in a public bunker."

She didn't question my need to get out, she understood the need to get one's emotions out.

"So you're both ok?"

"Yea were both fine."

Right now all the pent up emotions is was feeling surfaced. She must've noticed, next things I know she draws me into a hug. We just stood like that for a minute, and just felt the quiet silence.

Then we let go, I let go of all my emotions from the past week and just relaxed.

Now it was time to get to work. I followed her to Marshal's office.

When I walked in Hruc and Chuck were sitting on the couch.

When he saw me he rushed over and engulfed me into a hug.

"Uh excuse me were in the middle of a serious conversation."

Chuck's voice really hit me the wrong way, I pulled away from Marshal and decked Chuck right across the face.

"Shut the fuck up you ignorant asshole!"

Chuck held his bleeding face as Marshal hugged me and lifted me away from him.

"Everyone calm down! Now we have a problem Dr. Gottlieb has found a way to shut down the portal."

Hurc popped up.

"How is that a problem."

"We will have to manually carry two nukes to the rift and destroy it from the inside."

"Oh shit…"

Marshal gave a solemn nod, Chuck had managed to stop the bleeding and spoke.

"But da is hurt I can't be expected to pilot Striker myself. Who's gonna be my copilot? You old man."

Marshal put me down and set a hand on my shoulder.

"No she is."

I looked up at him after he said this.

"Are you sure Marshal?"

He looked down at me.

"I know no one better for the job."


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~ Rosie

"I think you've lost your mind Marshall. Kat and Chuck will tear each other a new one before they even get the chance to merge fully." I said shaking my head. Kat looked at me with furrowed brows but said nothing for the time. Marshall looked at me curiously as did Herc and Chuck. "Look I know him better than anyone aside from Herc. I can pilot with Chuck and Kat can pilot with Raleigh. It's not like they've never piloted together."

"Alright but you're already merged with Raleigh one and two I think Chuck and I would have a fair shot." Kat said with mild exasperation in her voice. I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Nope, that's an accident waiting to happen. Chuck is a walking talking bottle of pent up emotion that I wouldn't push on anyone." I said looking intently at my older sister. She sighed mildly frustrated and looked at Marshall for final verdict. I cocked an eyebrow at my uncle and waited for his decision.

"If Raleigh and Chuck are alright with the partner change fine. But if either says no Chuck is piloting with Kat and you'll pilot with Raleigh." Marshall said before walking away. I sighed quietly and ran a hand over my face before looking at Chuck.

"Well?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"I thought that was too personal for you?" He scoffed looking mildly irritated.

"I could have suggested I pilot with Kat and you pilot with Raleigh. Now do you want to pilot with me or not Hansen I won't ask again?" I glared slightly at the taller man and he chuckled dryly.

"Alright, we can pilot together. By how are you going to get your boy toy on board?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Kat rolled her eyes and walked away hopefully to shower and get her cuts cleaned up. I shrugged before smiling mischievously.

"The same way I got you to agree to anything." I said winking. Chuck's eyes went wide and he looked at me in surprise. I laughed at his facial expression and started towards the housing block.

"Don't joke like that Rosie." He called after me as he caught up. I quirked an eyebrow and looked over at my ex.

"Who said I was joking? I genuinely like Raleigh and it's not a bad way to get what I want anyways." I said before redirecting my attention to the winding hall in front of me. Chuck let out a level breath and I knew he was pissed off. "We aren't dating anymore Chuck why are you so mad?"

~~~~~~ Kat

I went to my bunk and took a shower, it felt nice not to be covered in dirt and grime.

I walked to the mess hall and grabbed a tray. After filling it up with food I headed to the lab.

"Hey Doc what's up?"

Dr. Gottlieb was running around the lab is if his head was cut off, frantically searching through his notes trying to figure out some last piece of the puzzle. He offhandedly waved to say hello to me as he continue trying to figure out the last piece the equation.

I just sat on the empty countertop and started eating my dinner.

"AH HA I GOT IT!"

I nearly dropped my plate.

"Got what Doc?"

"I have finally found a way to get a bomb through the portal!"

"That's great!"

"Wait… Where's Newton?"

"Ohh he's uh out looking at a Kaiju brain…"

"What! Shit!"

Dr. Gottlieb ran as fast as he could out of the lab. And I just sat there eating my chicken and potato's in silence.

~~~~~~ Rosie

I looked up at the angry ginger in annoyance. He looked anywhere but at me until I laughed bitterly. "You can have an attitude and act like a fucking two year old when I show Raleigh any kind of attention but you can't tell me why!? Are you fucking kidding me Chuck?" I shook my head and pushed a hand through my messy brown curls. Chuck finally looked at me and his eyes were filled with anger and confusion.

"You know why Rose. But you're right we aren't dating anymore so I guess I can't be mad." He said in an unnaturally calm voice. He walked back the way we'd came and I turned to walk to Raleigh's room. I knocked quickly and smiled when he answered.

"Hey I know we kinda sorta just started piloting together—" I started to ramble when Raleigh kissed me firmly on the lips. When he pulled away I bit my lip and looked at him. "Sorry."

"You know you're cute when you ramble." He said smiling at me before tugging me into his room. I leaned against his desk and watched him close the door before he sat at the edge of his bed. "All right what were you trying to ask me."

"Would you be opposed to piloting with Kat again? I can't let her pilot with Chuck they'd kill each other." I looked at my feet as soon as the words left my mouth. Raleigh made a cough like sound and I heard him move across the room. I continued my stare down with the floor until I felt him tilt my face up to see him.

"I can pilot with Kat it's no big deal, but will you and Chuck even be able to merge?" He asked with furrowed brows. I sighed and nodded.

"I did know the poor jackass for a few years." I said cracking a small smile. Raleigh nodded and dropped his hands to my waist.

"I've been meaning to ask how you two know each other exactly. There's always a borderline violent tension around the two of you." Raleigh said looking at me intently. I sighed quietly and looked away from him. "Rose?"

"It's a long story that gets kind of redundant, but in short we dated for awhile and haven't seen each other since. I thought after a few years I wouldn't react to him like I do but I guess he'll always make me frustrated." I shrugged and gently nudged Raleigh away from me. He stepped back and looked at me puzzled. I shot him a sad smile before walking to the door. "I have to go tell Marshall you're piloting with Kat."


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~Kat

The sirens started ringing, people started running around frantically. I ran to the Jeger prepping stations, changing into my suit. After preparing I walked out to join Raleigh.

"Hey you ready?"

"As ready as I can be…"

"I have the feeling this is gonna be the end."

He nodded.

"I have that feeling too…."

"I suggest you go hug her or something..."

He placed a light hand on my shoulder before walking over to Rose who was just walking out of her prepping station.

~~ Rosie

I smiled sadly at Raleigh as he walked towards me. He returned the gesture and stopped just shy of me. "Well it's starting to look like a good time to say goodbyes. We are taking a bomb to the bottom of the ocean after all." I said with a chuckle, trying to keep the heavy feelings from overwhelming everyone. Raleigh gave me a look and I knew he wasn't happy with my assessment of the situation. "On the off chance one of us doesn't make i–"

"Shut up Rose. We're both going to be fine damn it." Raleigh said sounding frustrated. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He looked down at me and pressed a quick kiss to the top of my head. "When we get back from this I'm taking you on a proper date."

"If we get back I'd be happy to go. Now if you don't mind I have my only sister to talk to."

~~ Kat

Raleigh and I got dressed in our suits and prepared for the drift.

After the drift the jaeger was airlifted to the location, where we were released into the ocean a bit away from the drift.

Dr. Gottlieb came onto the speaker system saying that two kaijus have appeared.

'Well shit' I looked over to Raleigh.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Rosie's voice came over the intercom.

"Well take the one on the left you take the right, got it."

"Got it."when we got close enough the Kaiju started swimming at us and went to take off a chunk of our armor. We drew gypsy danger sword and managed to catch it in the shoulder. It grew more angry and started releasing a acidic like gel from its body.

Rose and Chuck had finished killing their kaiju when Dr Gottlieb called our radios.

"THERE IS A THIRD KAIJU, I REPEAT A THIRD KAIJU!"

Rose called out.

"What classification is it?"

"A Level 5."

The aforementioned kaiju propelled itself towards is to help its brethren.

"Shit Kat we have to come up with something they're both gonna rip us apart. And Rose and Chuck are too far to help!

"I have an idea."

"Well what is it?!"

"We have a fucking nuke strapped to us, I say we use it!"

~~~~ Rosie

I felt my chest tighten in panic when I realized where the new kaiju was. Chuck and I started towards Gypsy Danger as I tried to level my breathing. "They're going to be alright Rose." Chuck said trying to help me calm down.

"You don't know that." I said trying to propel us faster.


	9. Chapter 9

~~ Kat

Raleigh and I got dressed in our suits and prepared for the drift.

After the drift the jaeger was airlifted to the location, where we were released into the ocean a bit away from the drift.

Dr. Gottlieb came onto the speaker system saying that two kaijus have appeared.

'Well shit' I looked over to Raleigh.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Rosie's voice came over the intercom.

"Well take the one on the left you take the right, got it."

"Got it."when we got close enough the Kaiju started swimming at us and went to take off a chunk of our armor. We drew gypsy danger sword and managed to catch it in the shoulder. It grew more angry and started releasing a acidic like gel from its body.

Rose and Chuck had finished killing their kaiju when Dr Gottlieb called our radios.

"THERE IS A THIRD KAIJU, I REPEAT A THIRD KAIJU!"

Rose called out.

"What classification is it?"

"A Level 5."

The aforementioned kaiju propelled itself towards is to help its brethren.

"Shit Kat we have to come up with something they're both gonna rip us apart. And Rose and Chuck are too far to help!

"I have an idea."

"Well what is it?!"

"We have a fucking nuke strapped to us, I say we use it!"

~~~~Rosie

I felt my chest tighten in panic when I realized where the new kaiju was. Chuck and I started towards Gypsy Danger as I tried to level my breathing. "They're going to be alright Rose." Chuck said trying to help me calm down.

"You don't know that." I said trying to propel us faster.

~~~~ Kat

Raleigh and I prepped the nuke together.

"I'm sorry Newt… it looks like we won't have that date after all.."

"Kat please don't do this…"

I could hear the disparity in his voice.

"Chuck you take care of my sister… If anything happens to her I'll haunt you."

We placed our hands together on top of the trigger.

"Rose I'm sorry I couldn't be a better sister.."

Raleigh and I looked at each other. With a solid nod and tears falling down my cheeks.

We pressed the button, welcoming oblivion.

~~~~ Rosie

Most of the mission was a blur after I watched Gypsy Danger blow. Everyone keeps saying the mission was a success and the Kaiju couldn't come through anymore but I felt numb. Those ugly creatures took both of my siblings from me and I couldn't process that. Not yet. My feet felt like lead as I walked through the shatterdome, an empty smile on my lips as I received congratulations. I'd finally made it to my room where Newt was waiting. "I'm sorry." He said pulling me into a hug. I held the thin man tightly and felt quiet tears slip from my eyes. She was really gone, her and Raleigh. Newt gave me a teary eyed smile before leaving me to my own grief. I crawled to the corner of my bed and curled my knees to my chest. My cheek pressed hard against bone as I let the sadness wash over me. A sob racked through me and I struggled to breath through the tears.

"Rose? It's Chuck can I come in?" Chucks accent burned through the steel door. I sob out an answer and tried to compose myself as the heavy door swung open. He didn't say anything else just closed the door behind him. I fought to hold in tears until I saw the frown on his face and lost it again. Chuck climbed onto my bed and pulled my huddled frame onto his lap before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"You said they'd be alright." I managed through tears. Chuck shushed me and laid his head on mine. "You told me they'd be fine and they're not."

"I know Rose. I'm sorry."


End file.
